Talk:Translations
Unmaintained translations Some of the translations are currently unmaintained, and it would probably be a good idea to contact all translators to see if they are currently working actively. The Translations page could announce translations which have been abandoned by their original translators. At least nb.po, sv.po and da.po are possibly not maintained. :I just contacted the primary contacts of translations that are known to be abandoned. A few of them bounced immediately, so I removed their names from this page and marked them as Unmaintained. I will await answers from the others for a week or two before removing them as well. As you say, now users can clearly see which translations are in need of help! - Hima 22:29, 19 Feb 2006 (PST) Estonian i am interested to do estonian translation :) :Great! Subscribe to and send a greeting message to freeciv-i18n AT freeciv.org. Then follow these steps to get SVN access. -- Hima 23:50, 3 Jul 2006 (PDT) Hello. The name is Elmo, I'm Estonian and I think the current state of affairs with the translation is poor. Since I'm new to this, probably learning the tools etc will take time, but I still want to help. :Hi Elmo. All help is very appreciated! User "Afuchi" too has expressed interest in doing work on the Estonian translation here above. The one who adds him/herself as primary contact on the translations page first gets ownership of the translation! -- Hima 02:56, 11 July 2006 (PDT) Hungarian I would like to help with the Hungarian translation! And a question: Can I add new items to hungarian.rulset (it's very incomplete in leaders and in cities too)--Bdanee 01:55, 29 July 2006 (PDT) :Great! Just follow the instructions and ask for help at the freeciv-i18n mailing list if you get stuck. Updates to the nation rulesets are also very welcome. Since our bug tracker is somewhat out of order at the moment, please post your request over at the web forums. -- Hima 02:05, 29 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks for the quick answer. Can I make a hungarian translation of Freeciv webpage, too? --Bdanee 02:11, 29 July 2006 (PDT) :Please by all means do so! :) When you have finished translating the main page, I will add it to the translation template. -- Hima 02:55, 29 July 2006 (PDT) ::They are not allowed me to get an svn access. What I have to do? --Bdanee 09:45, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :::You introduce yourself to the community first. Subscribe to the Freeciv internationalization mailing list (freeciv-i18n at freeciv.org) by following the instructions here. Then send a greeting message to this mailing list. -- Hima 17:56, 30 July 2006 (PDT) ::I sent a greetings message. Now I have to write a message to who denied my membership? --Bdanee 02:22, 31 July 2006 (PDT) :Done--Bdanee 03:26, 31 July 2006 (PDT) ::Don't forget to add your name and email to the Translations page. Good luck translating! -- Hima 04:53, 31 July 2006 (PDT) Hi! I would like to translate wiki-pages to hungarian! Okay? :) I was translated the new Main_page to hungarian Hu:Freeciv :) Mice 19:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Black boxes near the top User:Hima added one of these a few hours ago. On my screen, using IE6, they are both solid black boxes with no white text. Text is there - I clicked a box and hit a link - but not white. Robin Patterson 11:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :That's odd. I'm typing from an IE6 window now, and the black boxes show up just fine. Nevertheless, I have been thinking about migrating the boxes to more standard MediaWiki template boxes (easier on the eyes, if nothing else.) Care to give me a hand with that? --Hima 05:29, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Category There's a Category:Translations, which has been suggested for deletion. Seems to me it would be sensible to keep it, to hold the Translations page and Category:Pages that need to be translated (and maybe sub-pages, the language templates, and/or anything else on that subject). Robin Patterson 11:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. --Hima 03:13, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Hebrew translation In the last couple of weeks I was updating the he.po file that I have downloaded from the translation page. It is now >50% done, and starting to be usable (certainly more usable then the current version), and it has no fuzzies. I don't have SVN account, nor I see myself as the new maintainer, however I would like to check my changes in. Where should I send the patch/translation? Would only complete work be accepted, or can I send a work-in-progress too? Please contact me: contrib AT chenlevy DOT com Cheers, Chen. :Hi Chen! I send you an email about this. Best, Hima 14:46, 31 March 2007 (UTC) אני יכול לעזור? אני אוכל לתרגם מאנגלית לעברית. רק תשלחי לי דוא"ל, חן.lizozim123 Turkish I would like to initiate the Turkish translation. One should also change the turkish.ruleset which is incomplete in leaders and in cities --Katpatuka 10:32, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :That would be very welcome! Read the threads above for instructions how to get started. If you get stuck, feel free to ask at the freeciv-i18n mailing list. To make changes to a nation, create a ticket on the bug tracker. --Hima 11:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) i wold like translat from english to hebrew i can do it! e-mail me: lizozim123@gmail.com I would like to contribute Hebrew translation... I noticed that the Hebrew translation still needs some work. Some typos, a lot of things missing. I think I'll help a bit... yoav.luft (at) gmail.com hebrew translation for freeciv hello, my name is Elad and would like to know how can i help in translating freeciv to hebrew. my mail:w_elad@hotmail.com thank you. :lizozim1, Yoav, Elad: I sent you an email about the Hebrew matter. Thanks for your offers! --hima 13:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) airbuse sentry Indonesian I would like to help with Indonesian translation! (my e-mail: dadanhrn@gmail.com)-- 06:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Please check your inbox - I sent you an email. hima 15:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Polish translation Hi there! Please let me know if you need any help updating the Polish language file for the game. Best, Alex 11:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) P.S. My email axelpyro@users.sourceforge.net Freeciv supports several local languages. See the Native Language Support section of the README file for instructions on how to use one of these languages. If you would like to add a localization (translation) for your language, please see the instructions at: http://www.freeciv.org/wiki/Localization Check first if a localization is already in progress for your language: http://www.freeciv.org/wiki/Translations You are also welcome to send any questions to the freeciv-i18n mailing list: freeciv-i18n@gna.org :Please check your inbox - I sent you an email. hima 15:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ganery ganery